


the flavors of you

by chuudeiya



Series: daisuga week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And some non explicit descriptions, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2020, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sawamura Daichi is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuudeiya/pseuds/chuudeiya
Summary: Daichi stops and thinks about what flavor reminds him of Suga.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: daisuga week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931407
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	the flavors of you

**Author's Note:**

> written for daisuga week 2020 day 4 prompt: spicy/salty/sweet. i decided to combine all of the prompts for this fic.
> 
> like usual, biggest thank you to my amazing friend and beta reader [rou](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/hailexcalibur) for being the most patient person and listening to me screaming about daisuga! <3

If someone comes up to Daichi and asks him what flavor reminds him of Suga, Daichi would have to take a moment to stop and think.

There are several possible answers. Daichi considers _spicy_ as the first one.

The reason is, perhaps, because they’ve been friends for so long. They’ve been friends since their first meeting at the school gymnasium during their first year of high school until this day, both of them as fully functioning adults. And being friends for such a long time means countless times of hanging out after school, or after class in university, or after work to get coffee and eat out together.

Sometimes they’d eat out at a fancy restaurant where the bill could cost Daichi a week's worth of food (even though Daichi personally thinks that the amount of food served is not equal to the amount of spent money), other times at a cheap _izakaya_ when both of them are broke but not _that_ broke. And when they are broke _broke_ , they’d grab a quick meal from the convenience store located in between their workplace.

And after countless times eating out with Suga, Daichi found out that 1) Suga _absolutely_ loves eating spicy food, and 2) he’ll add a lot of chili flakes if he thinks that the food isn’t spicy enough for his liking.

Daichi has no idea how Suga’s stomach hasn’t exploded yet from all the hot stuff the teacher consumes every day, especially considering the fact that his favorite food is this super spicy mapo tofu from an _izakaya_ they both frequent at. Daichi once tried eating it and he couldn’t eat more than one tiny bite because his tongue felt like there was a literal fire inside. He remembers Suga laughing at him as he gulped down his drink, refilling and drinking it again when the burning sensation hadn’t left his mouth yet.

He doesn’t remember when it started exactly, but his mind automatically associates Suga with the word ‘spicy’. Whenever he hears someone saying the word ‘spicy’ or when he goes grocery shopping and sees the super spicy _ramen_ in the instant _ramen_ shelf, it just feels normal and right with the way his mind always travels back to Suga as he thinks, _Suga would definitely love this_.

Or, perhaps it’s not because of the spicy stuff Suga likes to eat. Perhaps it’s the way Suga stares at him whenever they get drunk during Friday nights, the only time when Daichi is free from his shifts and the time Suga can start to relax properly because he has no class to teach on the following day. Perhaps it’s the way he lets his tiny tongue out, licking and wetting his lips as the young teacher’s eyes travel up and down Daichi’s body before finally locking eyes with him.

Perhaps it’s the way Suga’s skin feels when his hand accidentally brushes against Daichi’s, hot and burning with the yearning to touch and feel Daichi under his skin. Daichi knows this, because the next moment always goes the same way every time: Suga’s hands all over him; on his cheeks, around his neck, in between the strands of his short hair, _everywhere_.

(And Daichi doesn't mind at all, because he does the same to Suga, too.)

Suga is hot and spicy, like the chili flakes the silver-haired loves to add to his food. Daichi has a theory that perhaps the chili flakes somehow played a part in making Suga feel hot and spicy. He thinks of that as his tongue travels on Suga’s neck, savoring the warmth exuding from the pale skin which turns redder and warmer every time he runs his tongue over it, because how else is a human supposed to taste like _that?_

 _But it wouldn’t be right to label Suga as only spicy,_ Daichi thinks because, in his opinion, Suga seems to fit the salty flavor as well.

This side of him shows up whenever they play sports together—more often back then when they were still active as the volleyball club regulars back in high school. It was during this time that Daichi learned how competitive Suga could be. Suga hates losing, especially in a volleyball match against a really good setter from the opposite team. He’d complain about how _good_ the other guy’s techniques were, but also praising him because of how _good_ his techniques were. He’d ramble on and on about how irritated he was because the opponent was so powerful.

Daichi remembers getting surprised because at first, he thought Suga was a calm and level-headed person. Never has he ever thought that he’d get to see that side of Suga. It was truly a pleasant surprise, though, because Suga’s eyes shine the brightest when he’s excited about something, or when he’s talking about something he’s passionate about. Daichi thinks it brings out Suga’s charm even more.

The saltiness and competitive side in him also show up whenever Suga loses against him in a Mario Kart game, which happens quite often because _somehow_ Daichi always manages to win against the silver-haired teacher. Daichi thinks it's funny because 1) Daichi is really bad at games, and 2) Suga was actually the person who taught him how to play back when they were in school. Yet somehow Suga still manages to lose against him. This fact amuses him to no end.

“This isn't fair! Why is it that I _always_ get hit by the blue shell every time I'm about to win? Do I have really bad luck?” is what he says every time and Daichi has to agree that perhaps Suga _does_ have _really bad_ luck. Suga would usually get a little bit upset and he’d sulk, accusing the game of bugs and complaining for a few moments at the screen.

But Daichi’s secretly grateful for that, because every time he complains, there's always an adorable pout and scrunched up eyebrows present on his face. And not only that—it gives him the excuse to pat his lap while chuckling, muttering “Come here,” with a low voice as an invitation. It gives him the excuse to rest his chin gently on top of Suga’s head, rubbing his back in a soothing motion with one hand, while his other hand gets caught between his soft strands of silver hair.

Daichi likes to think that Suga secretly makes himself lose. Because by losing, it gives Suga the excuse to sit on Daichi’s strong thighs (not his words, it’s Suga’s) and the excuse to bury his face on the crook of Daichi’s neck, inhaling the firefighter's calming scent ( _again,_ not his words, it’s Suga’s). And Daichi has a feeling that what he thinks is right because once he caught Suga’s sly smile when Daichi extended his hand for a hug after the teacher had lost another round at Mario Kart. It was super quick, appearing and disappearing in a flash, as if teasing Daichi.

So now, every time the saltiness in Suga comes out after he loses a round of Mario Kart, Daichi doesn’t think much of it anymore. He’s happy he’s given an excuse to cuddle Suga and he knows Suga is also happy because sometimes, he could feel Suga smiling against his skin.

But perhaps, it’s not because of that. Perhaps it’s the way Suga’s mouth tastes after they eat food that’s a little bit too salty. Perhaps it’s the taste of Suga’s sweat on his tongue as he lets his tongue run free on Suga’s flawless skin, the teacher shivering under his touch. Perhaps it’s the way Suga speaks to him when he orders Daichi to go faster or slower, aggressive and commanding.

(Not that Daichi doesn’t enjoy that side of Suga. After all, bossy Suga is sexy as hell, he thinks.)

Bitter and sour would fit Suga as well, but if he _really_ had to choose only one flavor, then maybe it would be sweet.

Suga is sweet. Every part of him is sweet. The way the corners of his mouth lift up and his eyes form crescent shapes, flashing the prettiest smile Daichi has ever seen in his life. The way his laughs ring in the air, lifting up people’s mood (and certainly Daichi’s as well) instantly. The way he giggles when their noses bump when they're about to kiss. The way he stares at Daichi when they press their foreheads together, breathing the same air. The way he flutters his eyebrows, looking at Daichi shyly whenever he blushes. The way he speaks, voice as light and sweet as cotton candy, as calm and breezy as the wind.

The way he interacts with the kids he teaches, patient and kind and Daichi absolutely loves it when the enthusiasm shows in his eyes, bursting with energy like the stars in the sky. The way he softly sings him a lullaby when Daichi couldn’t sleep, his hand rubbing his head gently like he’s afraid of hurting him. The way he cheered up his underclassmen back at school when they were down because their sets and spikes got blocked by the opposing team during the match—and it continues until now, the way he cheers up his colleagues and friends when they’re down, lending an ear and listening to them attentively when they ramble at him.

The taste of Suga’s lips as he presses his own against Suga’s. The way Suga smiles into their kiss. The way he playfully tugs at Daichi’s hair, laughing as he urges Daichi to move faster. The way he smiles at Daichi with half-lidded eyes, legs around Daichi and holding him tightly, refusing to let go. The way his lips part and let out soft, puffy breaths, chanting and screaming Daichi’s name over and over like a mantra, like it is the only vocabulary in his dictionary. The way his toes and fingers curl and the way he melts after he exploded and saw the stars.

The list could go on and _on_.

Suga is sweet. It is evident in the way he silently looks at Daichi while out of breath, body sweaty and limbs tangled with Daichi’s, trying to match the rise and fall of their chests with each other. It is clear in the way he closes his eyes, his body relaxing as Daichi pulls him to his embrace. It is obvious in the way he sleeps, curling up and snuggling against Daichi under the warm blankets.

Suga is sweet. He makes Daichi’s head spin in a good way and sometimes Daichi thinks he’s going to get diabetes because of how sweet the silver-haired teacher is.

But, as Daichi thinks again, it wouldn’t be right to label Suga with only one flavor.

So, if someone comes up to Daichi and asks him what flavor reminds him of Suga, Daichi would have to take a moment to stop and think. Because he is unique, a mixture of many. He is all kinds of flavors, rich and tasteful and Daichi could never get enough of him. Instead of answering the question with one specific answer, Daichi would smile and give a vague one instead: _everything_ , because that’s what Suga is.

Suga is everything. He is addicting and Daichi is always looking forward to discovering something new about Suga every single day—a part of him that he hasn’t known about, so Daichi can get a taste of it and get addicted over and over again.

And as Daichi stares at Suga’s sleeping figure beside him, an innocent smile on his face, flawless skin exposed and bathed by the muted morning glow, he counts the years he has spent with Suga. All those years and he thinks it’s not enough. Even after fifteen years of friendship, three years of dating, and two years (and counting) being married, Daichi thinks it will never be enough.

 _But it’s okay,_ he thinks, lips morphing into a smile as he runs his fingers through Suga’s messy bedhead hair, _because we have all the time in this world._ There is no need to rush, for they have a whole lifetime to discover each other’s unknown flavors, to be caught up in each other’s charms and fall in love again, just like the first time. When it happens, Daichi thinks it will be as sweet and addicting as the first time.

And Daichi couldn’t help but look forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> scream daisuga with me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/chuudeiya)!


End file.
